


Acting Like a Child

by ladygray99



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t thinking acting out would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Like a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** OTK spanking. prompted by vegasdisneymom

Tony had been warned that if he acted like a child he would be treated like one but for some reason he thought that meant timeout, cleaning the bathroom or going to bed before dessert.

Not for one moment did he consider his bare backside in the air.

He yelped each time Gibbs dropped his hand but he didn't try to get away since he had the feeling that would only make things worse. He still wasn't sure how much more he could take especially once he felt Gibbs' cock begin to twitch and his start to twitch in return.


End file.
